Entrevistas SS
by Meepy Writer
Summary: ¡Hola! Me llamo Jo y tengo este magnifico programa, donde podrán conocer más sobre sus personajes favoritos del Super Sentai. ¡Participen con sus reviews, dejando sus preguntas y a quién desean conocer! Héroes, aliados, villanos... ¡no importa quien! Todas las dudas serán contestadas.
1. Presentación

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y características que se mencionen de cualquier equipo Super Sentai ya existente, son de Toei Company LTD. Los Spirairangers y todos los demás OCs me pertenecen.**

**Esta es la escenografía del fic: un programa de entrevistas tipo EU. Jo tiene alrededor de 20 y 22 años y viste de forma casual, pero moderna.**

**Ahora... ¡Acción!**

(La chica entra por un lado del escenario, saludando con la mano. Sonríe y se sienta en un sillón de piel color beige)

Jo: ¡Bienvenidos todos! (multitud gritando emocionada) Jajaja, bien bien... Me presento. Soy Joanna Orqued, pero si me dicen así... ¡los matare! Así que solo soy Jo.

(Todos aplauden, riendo)

Jo:¡Y esta es la primera transmisión de Entrevistas S.S.! El programa donde podremos conocer más sobre nuestros héroes preferido. Muy bien, la dinámica del programa es así: Yo consigo los invitados y ustedes preguntan. ¿Qué tal?

Publico: ¡SI! ¡Genial!

Jo: ¡Excelente! En sus reviews dejen a quien les gustaría que se entrevistara en el primer capítulo y lo que deseen preguntarle. Puede ser cualquier equipo, cualquier miembro e inclusive, si lo desean, también villanos. ¡Adelante!

(Todos aplauden, asintiendo con emoción)

Jo: ¡Incluidos también los participantes en Legend Sentai Spirairanger¡

Una chica del publico: ¡Yei!

Jo: Jajaja. Bueno, es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en la próxima transmisión y avisen a quién quieren conocer ;) Yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos!

(Aplausos y se apagan las luces)

**Y bueno, jeje, ya saben que hacer. Dejen reviews con cual sera el primer personaje entrevistado y sus preguntas. ;)**


	2. Kyra Millfy, SpiraiYellow

(Se encienden las luces. Jo esta en el sillón y el publico aplaude.)

Jo: ¡Bienvenidos! Es un gusto tenerlos de nuevo en este su programa

(Más aplausos)

Jo: Bien, esta es oficialmente la primera entrevista y quisimos iniciar con el pie derecho; así que... (frota sus manos con emoción) Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a esta chica, cuyo temperamento da mucho de que hablar. La fuerte y valiente SpiraiYellow...

(Murmullos de emoción del publico)

Jo: Jajaja, creo que ya adivinaron... ¡Con ustedes, Keirally Millfy!

(Aplausos. Kyra entra por un lado del escenario, saludando con una sonrisa. Se acerca a saludar a Jo y luego se sienta en otro sillón junto a ella.)

Kyra: Jeje, ¡gracias! Es un placer estar aquí.

Jo: El placer es nuestro. Muy bien, antes que nada, ¡que el publico sepa más sobre ti!

Kyra: ¡Adelante! (Ríe mientras el publico le aplaude)

Jo: Muy bien (mira a unas tarjetas que tiene en las manos) ¿Nombre completo y edad?

Kyra: Soy Keirally Fia Millfy y tengo exactamente 16 años y 7 meses.

Jo: ¿Por qué decidieron llamarte así?

Kyra: No tengo idea. (Risa general) Pues, Fia es por mi difunta tía. Y Keirally... (piensa un segundo) ¡Ah! Por el planeta en que nací.

Jo: ¿Dónde naciste?

Kyra: Keyron. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahorita...

Jo: Muy bien. ¿Por qué solo "Millfy"?

Kyra: Es simple: mi padre no tiene ningún nombre reconocido (risas)

Jo: Buen punto... Y hablando de, ¿qué piensas de tus padres?

Kyra: Los quiero mucho a los 2. Se que darían la vida por mi, a pesar de pelear tanto entre ellos...

Jo: ¿Estaban de acuerdo en que te unieras a los Spirairangers?

Kyra: No tanto. De hecho, creo que el único emocionado era Gai...

Jo: ¡Era obvio! (risas) Bien, (mira al publico) ¿quién quiere comenzar?

(Muchos alzan las manos emocionados, algunos gritan. Le dan el micrófono a una chica.)

Jo: Nombre y pregunta.

Yukari Ozawa: Me llamo Yukari y soy una gran fan de los Gokaiger. Mi pregunta es: ¿que opinas de tu equipo?

Kyra: ¡Que bueno que seas fan! Se que a Gai le encantaría conocerte. (ríe) Muy bien... ¿sobre los Spirairanger? Pues, al principio no me agradaban. Todos parecían tener bien centrado su objetivo y eso me enfadaba, porque me sentía perdida. Pero ahora que empiezo a conocerlos, creo que son chicos muy valientes y entregados a lo que hacen. ¡No les digan que dije eso!

Jo: (Ríe) Tranquila, de aquí no saldrá.

Yukari Ozawa: ¿que cambiarías de los Gokaiger?

Kyra: Nada. Pienso que así como son, cada uno con su personalidad, se complementan y hacen al equipo perfecto. Siempre han sido mi gran ejemplo a seguir.

Yukari Ozawa: ¿que es lo que mas te gusta de ser una pirata?

Kyra: Esa es fácil: ¡viajar! El conocer nuevas personas, probar cosas nuevas y tener una nueva aventura cada día. (suspiro)

Yukari Ozawa: Ultima, ¿que recuerdas de tu vida?

Kyra: Tengo buena memoria hasta eso, jeje. Los mejores recuerdos son los que tengo de mi infancia: Jay y yo corriendo por el GokaiGaleon, desesperando a Joe y derribando a Gai

(Risa general)

Yukari Ozawa: Jeje, ¡Gracias!

(Toma asiento sonriente mientras le pasan el micrófono a alguien más)

Jo: Bien, nombre y preguntas.

Saky: Me llamo Saky. Me gustaría saber, ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de ser un héroe?

Kyra: En realidad, siento que estoy en proceso de descubrirlo. Pero, por lo que Gai me ha contado, creo que lo que me encanta es el proteger algo que de verdad es importante para los demás, como sus sueños y esperanzas.

Saky: ¿Te imaginabas esto en tu destino?

Kyra: Pues en realidad... ¡si! Siendo hija de héroes, sentía que un día llegaría mi tiempo para pelear. Pero, por alguna razón, siempre había creido que, entre Jay y yo, lo elegirían a él.

Saky: ¡Pero fue a ti!

Kyra: ¡Y en verdad me alegro! (sonríe)

Saky: Y... ¿Que piensas sobre esto? ¿En realidad te gusta?

Kyra: Algo más de lo que estoy en proceso de descubrir... Supongo que si. Me gusta a mi manera.

Saky: ¡Gracias!

(Le pasan el micrófono a otra persona)

Cassidy: ¡¿Que tal?! Bueno, soy Cassidy pero creo que ya has respondido mi pregunta...

Jo: ¿Cuál era?

Cassidy: ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de salvar al mundo?

Kyra: Jeje, de hecho. El proteger algo importante, pero también el aprender algo nuevo.

Cassidy: ¡Gracias, Kyra-san!

(Alguien más se pone de pie y le pasan el micrófono)

Shaila: Soy Shaila. Algo que quisiera saber es, para ti, ¿Que es lo mas difícil de trabajar en equipo?

Kyra: ¡Dios! Sería más fácil preguntar que es lo sencillo...

(Risa general)

Kyra: Yo creo que es el encontrar donde encaja todo. Ya saben, así como un rompecabezas: piezas diferentes pero una sola figura.

Shaila: ¡Buena respuesta, gracias!

Jo: Muy bien, la ultima pregunta para finalizar.

(Una chica toma el micrófono)

Gia Lee: Pues... Soy Gia y me preguntó ¿cambiarías algo de tu vida?

Kyra: Hay algo.,.(pensativa) Pero no, en realidad no cambiaría nada. Ahim siempre dice que lo vivimos es por lo que somos ahora lo que somos, y tiene razón.

Gia Lee: Gracias (devuelve el micrófono)

Jo: Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por haber venido, Kyra.

Kyra: Al contrario, gracias por invitarme (mira al publico) Y si quieren conocer a otro Spirairanger, ¡yo misma me encargó de traerlo!

(Aplausos)

Jo: Bueno, ya lo oyeron. Dejen sus reviews y Kyra hará el resto (ríe) Y no olviden: todo personaje que pongan sera entrevistado, aunque llegue a tardar un poco. Lo digo por Er Deivi: ¡Conseguiré al Akibaranger, lo prometo! Aunque tarde, tú tranquilo.

(El publico grita emocionado)

Jo: ¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy! Yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

(Jo y Kyra se despiden, mientras se escuchan aplausos y se apagan las luces)

**Jeje y bueno, ¡ya saben que hacer!**

**Si me tardo con Akagi Nobuo solo sera por 2 cosas: 1) Tengo que ver aunque sea el primer capítulo de los Akibaranger... y 2) Espero se junten más preguntas.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima ;)**


	3. Erick Shiba, SpiraiBlue

(El publico aplaude con gran entusiasmo. Jo entra por un lado del escenario y saluda a todos con alegría.)

Jo: ¡Es un gusto tenerlos de nuevo en este su programa, Entrevistas S.S.!

(Más aplausos y gritos de emoción.)

Jo: Ya había pasado tiempo desde la ultima entrevista, así que tenemos a un invitado muy especial. (Todos gritan emocionados.) Con ustedes un chico muy valiente, responsable y guapo (Suelta algunas risitas.) El gran SpiraiBlue...

(Señala hacía un costado del escenario con su mano izquierda, con la que sostiene unas tarjetas.)

Jo: ¡Con ustedes, Erick Shiba!

(La multitud comienza a aplaudir, con algunos pequeños gritos de emoción de las chicas. Erick aparece en el escenario con una sonrisa, saludando. Después de saludar a Jo, ella le hace una seña y ambos toman asiento.)

Erick: ¡Gracias! Es un placer estar aquí.

Jo: Lo mismo decimos nosotros (Sonríe.)

Erick: Jaja, ¡gracias!

Jo: Ok, ahora que el publico sepa más de ti. (Mira sus tarjetas)

Erick: ¡Soy un libro abierto! (El publico ríe.)

Jo: Primero que nada, ¿nombre completo y edad?

Erick: Me llamó Erick Shiba Shiraishi, líder 20 del clan Shiba. Tengo 17 años y 3 meses.

Jo: ¿Eso te hace el mayor de los Spirairanger?

Erick: Hasta ahora, sí.

Jo: ¿Cuál es el origen de tu nombre?

Erick: Hace unos años, los Shinkenger tuvieron que ir a una tierra en las montañas. Ahí conocieron a 2 hermanos, Erickson y Jaqueline, quienes los ayudaron mucho cuando tuvieron problemas con sus poderes. Fue ahí cuando mi padre por fin pudo reconocer lo que sentía por mi madre. (Risas.) Tiempo después de la boda, buscaron a esas personas pero todo había desaparecido.

Jo: ¿No había nada, ni siquiera los otros pobladores?

Erick: Ni siquiera el pueblo en el que habían estado.

Jo: ¡Vaya!

Erick: Si. Por eso, llamaron así a sus hijos de esa forma, Erick y Jaky.

Jo: ¡Que lindo! Y hablando de tu hermana, ¿cómo tomo tu familia que te unieras a los Spirairangers?

Erick: Mis padres lo entendieron, sabían que estaba destinado a algo así. Pero Jaky... lloró a despedirse.

Jo: Debe extrañar mucho a su hermano, ¿no?

Erick: Nos escribimos muy seguido, así no se siente tan lejos.

Jo: (Sonriendo) Que lindos hermanos (Erick asiente. Jo mira al publico.) Bien, ¿quién empieza?

(Muchas personas alzan la mano, emocionadas. Le dan el micrófono a una chica.)

Jo: Ya sabes, nombre y pregunta.

Sakura Gu: ¡Es un placer conocerte Erick! De verdad eres genial.

Erick: Gracias.

Sakura Gu: Mi pregunta es, ¿que piensas de tus padres?

Erick: Pues los amo de verdad. Mamá siempre ha sido alguien fuerte y cariñosa, que siempre esta ahí para nosotros. Papá muchas veces parece más distante, pero sabemos que nos ama. Aunque, para mi como hijo mayor, me es difícil el pensar en que algún momento tendré que ser como él. (Ríe.) En general, los amo y son mi gran ejemplo a seguir.

Sakura Gu: ¡Gracias! (Pasan el micrófono a otra persona.)

Jo: Bien, nombre y pregunta.

Saky: Soy Saky. Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿como piensas que es tu equipo?

Erick: Pues... al principio todos me parecían infantiles e irresponsables, principalmente Kyra. (El publico ríe.) Pero conforme vamos trabajando juntos, me he dado cuenta que en realidad cada uno tiene habilidades que complementan al equipo. Ya trabajamos mejor juntos, incluso ahora que vamos a la escuela.

Jo: ¡Oh, cierto! (Ríe) ¿Y qué piensas de cada uno?

Erick: Ikary es un líder nato y un gran amigo. Nigel a veces suele ser algo inmaduro, pero es demasiado inteligente y observador. Lya es una gran amiga, con mucho apoyo moral para dar y de verdad es buena dando ánimos...

Jo: ¿Y Kyra? ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Erick: Emmm... Pues mi punto de vista sobre ella ha cambiado bastante, aunque sigue pareciéndome bastante irresponsable.

Jo: ¡Y vaya que ha cambiado!

(El publico ríe junto con la conductora. Erick no entiende de lo que hablan, pero parece ligeramente avergonzado.)

Jo: (Mirando a Saky) Disculpa, ¿tienes otra pregunta?

Saky: No. Muchas gracias Erick.

(Le dan el micrófono a alguien más.)

Jo: La ultima. ¿Nombre y pregunta?

Cassidy: Soy Cassidy. Ya que has dicho que piensas sobre ellos, yo quisiera saber ¿como te consideras como persona?

Erick: Pues... Muchas veces no soy el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener, ya que soy algo exigente y que le gusta mandar. (Ríen.) Pero en genera, siento que soy una persona noble, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario por proteger a las personas que quiero.

Cassidy: Eso es muy cierto. ¡Muchas gracias!

(Erick asiente.)

Jo: Bueno, hemos llegado al final del programa. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, Erick. Ha sido un placer conocerte más.

Erick: Gracias por invitarme. Y espero volver a verlos pronto.

Jo: Y sería muy difícil traer al programa, por ejemplo, a... ¿Lyanna Tenshi?

(El publico grita emocionado. Se escuchan varios gritos de "¡Si!".)

Erick: (Sonriendo.) ¡Claro que no! Se que le encantaría venir si se lo piden.

Jo: ¡Bien, ya escucharon! Si quieren que SpiraiPink venga al programa, dejen sus reviews.

Erick: ¡A cualquiera de los 3! Ikary y Nigel también estarían encantados.

Jo: ¡Ya escucharon! Dejen reviews.

(Algunas personas en el publico se ponen a teclear en sus teléfonos celulares.)

Jo: ¡Y aquí termina una edición más de Entrevistas S.S.! Yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

(Se escuchan muchos aplausos y se apagan las luces.)

**¡Ya saben que hacer! Dejen reviews y díganme, ¿quién sera el siguiente entrevistado?**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	4. Lya Tenshi, SpiraiPink

(Aplausos. Se encienden las luces y Jo esta en el centro del escenario.)

Jo: ¡Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de su programa favorito, Entrevistas S.S.!

(Más aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo.)

Jo: Como lo prometido es deuda, reciban con un caluroso aplauso a la más dulce de los Spirairangers (señala a la izquierda), la tierna SpiraiPink... ¡Con ustedes, Lyanna Tenshi!

(Lya entra por el costado del escenario, sonriendo y saludando con ambas manos. Se acerca a saludar a Jo, quien la invita a tomar asiento junto a ella.)

Lya: ¡Es un placer estar aquí! Agradezco mucho que me hayan invitado.

Jo: El placer es nuestro. De verdad me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

Lya: ¡Como negarme! Es halagador saber que hay tantas personas que apoyan a los Spirairangers. (mira al publico) ¡Gracias a todos!

(Todos aplauden.)

Jo: Bien, ya saben la rutina. (Lya ríe) ¿Nombre completo y edad?

Lya: Me llamo Lyanna y tengo 15 años y 10 meses. Los Gosei Tenshi no tenemos apellidos.

Jo: ¿Entonces por qué te presentan como "Tenshi"?

Lya: Una cuestión de Shanille. A los Super Sentai Children nacidos de sangre Goseiger nos nombro así, pero es útil para tramites escolares y eso.

(Ambas ríen.)

Jo: Y hablando de, ¿qué tal te llevas con los otros futuros Goseigers?

Lya: Bastante bien, en realidad. Quiero mucho a mi hermanito Nozomu, y siempre nos apoyamos en todo. (sonríe) Creo que con los que si llego a pelear a veces es con Nye y Haruto, los mellizos.

Jo: He escuchado que ellos son bastante problemáticos. (Ríe.)

Lya: Jeje, algo... (suelta una carcajada)

Jo: ¿Qué pensaron tus padres de que unieras a los Spirairangers?

Lya: Siempre me han dicho que luche por lo que me haga feliz.

(El publico aplaude.)

Jo: Ok (mira a la audiencia), ¿quién quiere preguntar primero?

(Muchos alzan la mano emocionados. Le dan el micrófono a alguien, que se pone de pie.)

Jo: Ya sabes, nombre y preguntas.

Genesis: Me llamo Genesis. Quisiera preguntarte, ¿qué es lo opinas sobre tus compañeros?

Lya: Mmm veamos... Ikary es un gran chico y muy buen líder, siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que él. Erick es más serio e incluso algunas veces amargado (risas del púbico), pero es alguien leal y muy valiente. Kyra, mi única compañera, es más cerrada y quiere parecer alguien que da miedo, pero es alegre y cariñosa una vez llegas a conocerla. Nigel es muy divertido e inteligente, de verdad alguien digno de admirar.

Jo: ¡Vaya! Aunque se están conociendo, ¿no?

Lya: Algo, si. (Ríe para luego mirar a Genesis) Sigue. (sonríe)

Genesis: ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

Lya: ¡Todo lo que sea dulce! (Risas) Como a mi mamá, me encantan los dulces y los postres. El pay de fresas es mi favorito, aunque no se si cuente como comida.

Genesis: ¡Gracias!

(Le pasan el micrófono a otra persona.)

Shaila: ¡Hola Lya! Me llamo Shaila y lo que yo quisiera saber es ¿qué se siente salvar al mundo?

Lya: Es difícil de explicar, pero te puedo decir que me hace sentir muy feliz. Se que muchas veces nuestras vidas están en riesgo, pero es maravilloso saber que proteges algo más importante.

Shaila: ¿Cuáles son tus mejores experiencias en esto?

Lya: El conocer a los Spirairangers ha sido una de las mejores. También he podido aprender muchas cosas nuevas y descubrir habilidades que no sabía que tenía. Aunque siento que aun tengo muchas más por vivir.

Jo: ¡Ya lo creo! Y estamos ansiosos por conocerlas.

Shaila: ¡Gracias Lya, de verdad eres genial!

(Lya sonríe, agradeciendo. Ella se sienta y le pasan el micrófono a alguien más.)

Jo: Nombre y pregunta.

Cassidy: Soy Cassidy y yo quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

Lya: Comer dulces, pasear con mis amigos, escuchar historias y ¡bailar! (risas) Me encanta ir a la escuela, las fiestas y la cafetería de Mara. (Lya ríe) ¡Kyra dice que todo me hace feliz y creo que tiene algo de razón!

Cassidy: Jaja, ¡pero eso es bueno! Gracias Lya.

(Le pasan el micrófono a alguien más.)

Saky: Me llamo Saky. Creo que ya respondiste mi primera pregunta pero aun así la haré. (Risas.) ¿Cuáles son tus mejores experiencias como Spirairanger?

Lya: He podido conocer nuevos amigos, que es lo principal. También me ha encantado el conocer sobre los Spiraitenari, es una experiencia que me parece maravillosa. Otra cosa genial es el poder ser solo yo misma, porque en el Gosei World todos me trataban solo como "la futura GoseiRed".

Jo: Me alegra que te sientas libre.

Lya: ¡Y se que no soy la única!

Jo: Imagino que los otros también.

(Lya asiente.)

Saky: ¿Qué cambiarías de tu vida?

Lya: Ah, pues... (su rostro se pone algo triste) Creo que ese día hace 12 años, cuando nos separaron de nuestros padres. No se que habría pasado si no hubiéramos escapado, pero me alegro de que haya pasado así.

Saky: ¿Qué piensas de ir a la escuela?

Lya: ¡Me encanta! (Sonríe.) Fui unos años a la escuela primaria y amaba ir, y ahora que puedo volver me siento muy entusiasmada.

Saky: ¡Que bueno! Gracias

(Le pasan el micrófono a otra chica.)

Jo: Bien, ultima persona. ¿Nombre y pregunta?

Eri: Mi nombre es Eri, y quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de los Goseiger?

Lya: ¡Oh te llamas como mi mamá! (El publico ríe.)

Eri: Jeje si. Es una coincidencia.

Lya: Jajaja, ¡genial! Pues me encanta como son, de verdad no se que decir. Los admiro a todos enormemente, porque descubrieron el gran valor que tiene la vida.

Eri: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de la Tierra?

Lya: ¡Todo! Pero más que nada los helados y las risas de los niños.

Eri: ¡Gracias, Lya!

Jo: Por desgracia, el tiempo se nos ha terminado por hoy. Gracias por dejarnos conocerte, Lya

Lya: El placer es todo mio. ¡De verdad me he divertido mucho!

Jo: Y dime, entre Ikary y Nigel, ¿quién sería el mejor candidato para el próximo programa?

Lya: Pues... ¡No podría elegir entre ellos! (mira a la audiencia) ¿Y ustedes a quién prefieren?

(Se escuchan gritos de "¡Ikary!" y "¡Nigel!" por igual. Jo ríe.)

Lya: Creo que ahora menos puedo elegir. (Ríe.)

Jo: Bueno ya que Lya esta en un dilema sera su decisión. ¿SpiraiRed o SpiraiGreen? ¡Dejen sus reviews con la respuesta!

(El púbico aplaude con gran alegría.)

Jo: ¡Hasta aquí un episodio más de Entrevistas S.S.! Yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

(Mientras Jo y Lya se despiden, el publico aplaude y se apagan las luces.)

**¿Ikary Ozu o Nigel Akaza? Dejen un review con su voto y del ganador será la sig. entrevista.**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	5. Ikary Ozu, SpiraiRed

(Se encienden las luces y Jo camina hacía el centro, rodeada de aplausos.)

Jo: ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a este, su show preferido, Entrevistas S.S.!

(Aumentan los aplausos y vitoreos de alegría)

Jo: ¡Y bien! Tras la votación más reñida que he visto en mi muy corta carrera como entrevistadora, les presento al entrevistado de hoy. (Señala con su mano derecha hacía un costado del escenario.) Él es un chico con una gran valentía, gran mente e instinto. Ganado votos, el líder de los Spirairangers, ¡Ikary Ozu!

(Ikary entra al escenario, saludando al publico con una sonrisa. Saluda a Jo y luego ambos toman asiento.)

Jo: ¡Un gusto tenerte en el programa!

Ikary: El gusto es mio. Gracias por haberme invitado.

(Aplausos.)

Jo: Bueno, creo que ya varios te conocemos, pero nos agradaría saber más de ti. (Rie.) Así que, ¿nombre completo y edad?

Ikary: (Rie un poco.) Completo es Ikary Ozu Yamazaki, y tengo 17 años con casi 2 meses.

Jo: ¡Oh cierto! Fue el día de tu cumpleaños cuando se te llamo para ser SpiraiRed.

Ikary: Si, así es.

Jo: Oye, note algo curioso respecto a ti y a tus primos. Segun se ellos se llaman Hikari y Mikary, ¿o me equivoco?

Ikary: No, tienes razón. Hikari es el más grande y Mikary esta en medio de ambos.

Jo: ¿Habías notado como sus nombres riman?

Ikary: (Riendo.) Si, de hecho es algo que tía Houka no deja de repetir. Cuando le preguntó a mi mamá, ella solo me dice que siempre, desde que supo que tendría un bebé, quizo llamarme así.

Jo: ¡Vaya! Entonces es una graciosa coincidencia.

Ikary: Pues al parecer no, pero solo Hikari y Mikary saben la razón. Es porque son hijos de Heavely Saints y eso los protege de algo. Como soy más humano que ellos, debo de someterme a algunas reglas de Magitopia.

Jo: ¡Oh! Pero que familia tan misteriosa.

(Ikary asiente sonriendo.)

Jo: Y a todo esto, ¿qué pensaron de que te unieras a los Spirairangers?

Ikary: Al parecer lo tomaron bien. En la familia sabemos que cada uno tendra su tiempo y su lugar para librar su pelea. Solo mi madre se preocupa más que los demás.

Jo: Es comprensible. (Sonrie y mira hacía el publico.) Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar?

(Muchos alzan la mano. Alguien toma el microfono y se pone de pie.)

Genesis: Hola Ikary. Mi pregunta es, ¿qué se siente venir de una familia de magos?

Ikary: Sinceramente, me parece algo grandioso (sonrie) , aunque involucra una gran responsabilidad. Desde pequeños nos hablaron de ello y nos enseñaron a usar nuestros poderes cuando crecimos. Pero en general es algo de lo que sentirte muy orgulloso.

Genesis: ¿Podría hacer algún truco de magia?

Ikary: Muy bien. (Se pone de pie.) Tengo uno en el que he estado trabajando, espero y funcione.

Jo: ¿No utilizas los conjuros de Magitopia?

Ikary: Si, pero mis primos y yo también inventamos los nuestros. Es divertido, además de que es nuestra "marca". (Saca su MagiPhone, preparandolo como una varita.) _Magi Spirai Jiruma Double_

(Frente a todos aparecieron replicas de los otros 4 Spirairangers, vestidos en sus trajes de batalla. Las proyecciones saludaron al publico, esfumandose segundos después.)

Jo: ¡Es impresionante!

Ikary: Gracias, aún debo perfeccionar algunos detalles.

Genesis: ¡Gracias! ¡Fue increible!

(Toma asiento y le pasan el microfono a alguien más.)

Yukari Ozawa: ¡Hola! Me llamó Yukari y quisiera saber, ¿te gusta más ser Megiranger o Spirairanger?

Ikary: Hmm... Esa es una buena pregunta. (Piensa un segundo.) Me parece que mitad y mitad, ya que como Spirairanger soy MagiSpirit y no soy como tal un Magiranger oficial. Aunque, debo admitir que como Spirairanger me siento más libre, ya no solo "el hijo de".

Yukari Ozawa: ¿Cómo consideras que es tu familia?

Ikary: Creo que es como cualquier familia norma: nos apoyamos entre todos, nos divertimos, aprendemos y somos muy unidos. Amo ser parte de ella y no la cambiaría por nada.

Yukari Ozawa: ¡Ouh! Gracias.

(Toma asiento y le pasan el microfono a otra chica.)

Saky: (Rie.) Creo que ya contestate una de mis preguntas, pero... ¿Cómo describes a tu familia?

Ikary: (Sonrie.) Si, ya masomenos la respondí. Simplemente la descrbire en 3 palabras: unida, divertida y perfecta.

Saky: ¿Qué te gusta de la magia?

Ikary: Un poco de todo en realidad. Aunque, lo que más me encanta es su origen: esa fortaleza interior que te da el valor y que termite poder convertir sueños imposibles en una realidad.

Saky: ¡Me parece algo increible! ¿Y por qué crees que eres SpiraiRed?

Ikary: (Se pone ligeramente serio.) En realidad muchas veces me pregunto eso. Estoy en proceso de saber el porque, pero se que sea la razón que sea, apoyare a mi equipo siempre. Sobre todas las cosas, somos amigos.

Saky: ¡Que lindo! Suerte y gracias.

(Le pasan el microfono a otra persona.)

Jo: Bien, la ultima persona de hoy. Nombre y preguntas.

Eri: Soy Eri. Aprovechando que hablas de ellos, ¿qué piensas de los Spirairangers?

Ikary: (Sonrie de nuevo.) ¡De verdad que son personas únicas! (Rie.) Erick es a veces muy engreido, pero tiene una gran fortaleza y se preocupa mucho por los demás, aunque en algunos momentos es muy dramatico. Nigel es de verdad muy inteligente, responsable y bromista, a veces demasiado; aunque trabaja mejor que todos bajo presión. A Kyra me es dificil entenderla, ya que a veces suele ser demasiado agresiva pero en otras es más relajada, aunque odia hablar de lo que piensa. Y Lya me parece alguien muy... Bueno, es una chica muy valiente y siempre se preocupa por nosotros, rara vez esta triste. Creo que es quien nos mantiene unidos.

Eri: ¿Y cómo te consideras como líder?

Ikary: Espero que alguien justo. (Rie.) Pues muchas veces, más que un líder, me considero solo como un guía. Cada uno tiene sus fuerzas y debilidades, yo solo ayudo a que sepan cuales son y luchen por pulirlas. Todos tenemos nuestro destino, algo más que solo ser Super Sentai Children.

Eri: (Sonrie.) ¡Gracias! Y suerte con eso.

Ikary: Gracias.

Jo: ¡Y bueno! Tristemente, hemos llegado al final. Pero no se preocupen, ya que tenemos un entrevistado para la próxima. ¿Verdad, Ikary?

Ikary: ¡Claro! Nigel esta impaciente por venir.

Jo: ¡Ya saben! Dejen sus preguntas y él las respondera.

(El púbico aplaude con gran alegría.)

Jo: ¡Y yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Y creo que Jo ya les dijo que hacer... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	6. Nigel Akaza, SpiraiGreen

(Se ilumina el escenario en medio de aplausos y Jo ya esta en su sillon, sentada y saludando alegremente a la audiencia.)

Jo: ¡Hola a todos! Es un gran tenerlos de vuelta en este su show, ¡Entrevistas S.S.!

(Aplausos y ovaciones por parte de las personas que estan el el público.)

Jo: ¡Y por fin lo tenemos aquí! (Se pusó de pie, señalando a un costado.) Con ustedes el valiente y astuto heredero Dekaranger, ¡Nigel Akaza!

(Desde el lado derecho entro Nigel, saludando a todos con entusiasmo. Se acerco a saludar a Jo con un abrazo y luego ambos tomaron asiento.)

Nigel: ¡Que gusto estar aquí! (Miró a Jo.) Gracias por invitarme.

Jo: Gracias ati por aceptar la invitación. (Ambos rieron un poco.) Muy bien, tiempo de conocerte mejor. ¿Nombre completo y edad?

Nigel: Oficialmente, mi nombre es Nigel Akaza Utahime y tengo 16 años con uno meses.

Jo: Y oficialmente, eres el agente Dekaranger más joven en recibir su placa, ¿o me equivoco?

Nigel: (Algo serio.) No, tienes toda la razón. Mi amiga Umeky y yo somos los más jovenes en recibir las insignias doradas.

Jo: ¿Doradas? ¡Wow! Eso es maravilloso.

(Nigel asintió, sonriendo un poco, pero notaba que no quería hablar mucho de eso.)

Jo: Y hablando de tu compañera, ¿Umeky es en verdad su nombre?

Nigel: (Riendo.) No, pero en realidad no me sorprende que lo hayas creido. Todos piensan que es así. Su nombre es Kaori, Kaori Enari, y es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón.

Jo: ¿Enari? ¿Es hija de...?

Nigel: Si. De Sen-chan y Umeko.

Jo: ¡Vaya! Que bueno que se hayan hecho compañia desde chicos.

Nigel: (Rié.) Sí. La verdad es una chica muy alegre y con ideas muy locas, por eso jamas nadie se aburre en la DekaBase.

Jo: (Asintiendo en medio de risas.) Muy bien. (Mira al publico.) ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

(Muchas personas alzan la mano, gritando emocionadas. Le dan el micrófono a una chica, quien se pone de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.)

Jo: Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer. ¿Nombre y preguntas?

Sakura Gu: Me llamó Sakura. A mi me gustaría preguntarte, ¿que piensas de los dekaranger?

Nigel: ¡Un gusto conocerte, Sakura! Pues, en realidad me parecen el equipo Super Sentai más genial de todos. (Sonrie.) Son personas realmente admirables y me siento muy orgulloso de ser parte de ellos, aunque claro que a mi manera.

Sakura Gu: ¿Cómo te llevas con tus papas?

Nigel: Emm... Esa si es una situación algo especial. (Tuerce el gesto mientras se endereza en su asiento.) En general, me llevó bastante bien con ambos y de verdad lo quiero mucho, pero con mi papá las cosas han estado algo pesadas los ultimos 3 años. Desde lo de la insignia, yo había estado muy enfadado con él y me limitaba a solo hablarle lo "necesario". Y a pesar de que los chicos han ayudado a que nos reconciliaramos, aún es cuestion de tiempo para que pueda actuar de manera "normal" de nuevo cuando estoy con él. Con mamá me llevo super bien, lo normal.

Sakura Gu: ¿Te consideras justo?

Nigel: Más que justo, siento que soy alguien que siempre esta en busca de la justicia. A veces siento que suelo dejarme llevar mucho por mis emociones y eso afecta a mis decisiones, pero en lo general hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que siempre se haga lo correcto.

Sakura Gu: ¿Qué piensas de ti como Spirairanger?

Nigel: Creo que eso es algo que deberían responder mis amigos. (Risa general.) Me es díficil poder juzgarme, pero en general siento que soy bastante inteligente, aunque aún hay muchas cosas que debo de aprender. (Sonrie.)

Sakura Gu: ¡Gracias!

(Toma asiento y le dan el micrófono a alguien más.)

Cassidy: ¡Hola! Yo quería preguntarte, ¿qué es lo mas triste que te ha sucedido?

Nigel: (Piensa por un segundo.) Pues, creo que el día de la Gran Guerra. El sentirme tan impotente y mis padres allá afuera, arriesgando su vida por los demás, me hizo darme cuenta de que ni siquiera los héroes son invencibles. Definitivamente, uno de los peores recuerdo que pueda tener.

Cassidy: Oh vaya. Perdon por hacerte pensar en ello.

Nigel: No te preocupes. (Sonrie.)

(La chica se sienta y le pasan el micrófono a alguien más.)

Shaila: Hola Nigel, mi nombre es Shaila. Yo quisiera saber, ¿qué piensas de tu padres?

Nigel: Un gusto, Shaila. Pues, a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado, son mis héroes. Siempre me han enseñado el valor de la justicia y me siento muy orgullosos cuando escuchó las historias de sus hazañas, aunque odio cuando me comparan con ellos. Desde que tenía 10, nos hemos alternado entre la Tierra y Leslie, y la verdad nos ha servido para convivir. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia hasta eso.

Shaila: ¡Que lindo! Muchas gracias. (Sonrie.)

Jo: Muy bien, la ultima persona. ¿Nombre y preguntas?

Genesis: Me llamó Genesis. Yo quisiera saber ¿qué piensas de tus compañeros?

Nigel: Hola, Genesis y por cierto, lindo nombre. Solo dire algo: los conozco de no mucho tiempo y ya son mis mejores amigos, además de Umeky. (Todos comienzan a reírse.) Cada uno tiene su forma de ser y sus habilidades, y la verdad pienso que nos complementamos muy bien como equipo: Ikary con su mente astuta, Erick con su razonamiento, Kyra con su determinación y Lya con su capacidad de observación. ¡Somos los Guardianes del Alma Pura de la Tierra!

(La audiencia aplaude emocionada.)

Genesis: ¿Y tú que prefieres? ¿Ser Spirairanger o Dekaranger?

Nigel: Hace unos meses habría dado todo por poder ser un Dekaranger completó, ya que no había querido nada más desde que era pequeño. Pero ahora, al ser Spirairanger me doy cuenta de que ya soy el héroe que soñaba ser, sin ser cubierto por la sombra de nadie. Somos lo mejor que podemos ser.

(Aplausos.)

Genesis: Gracias y ¡suerte!

(Nigel sonrie como agradecimiento.)

Jo: Y nuevamente hemos llegado al final de una emisión más. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Hemos terminado con el equipo principal, pero recientemente hemos recibido una sorpresa, ¿o no, Nigel?

Nigel: (Riendo.) ¿Te refieres a SpiraiGold?

(Se escuchan gritos de emoción del público.)

Jo: Ya que les agrada la idea, ¡esta decidido! En el próximo programa contaremos con la presencia de Hikari Ozu, mejor conocido por todos como el Caballero SpirauGold.

(Aplausos.)

Jo: ¡Ya saben! Dejen sus preguntas y él las respondera. ¡Yo soy Jo diciendoles...!

Toda la audiencia: ¡Háganlo sonar, amigos!

Jo: ¡Hasta el siguiente programa!

(Jo y Nigel se despiden con alegría del público mientras las luces se apagan.)

**¡Ya saben que hacer! **

**Apenas terminemos con los Spirairangers, seguiremos con cada uno de sus equipo de nacimiento, ¡así que esten al pendiente!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Hikari OZu, SpiraiGold

(El escenario se ilumina pero no hay nadie alrededor. El publico detiene sus aplausos, intercambiando miradas de confusion y sorpresa.)

Publico: (Murmullos.) ¿A dónde se fueron? ¿No se supone que iba a comenzar el programa? ¿Y qué paso con Jo?

(Se escuchan unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas y todos voltean a la entrada del set. Jo entra jadeante y sonrie, causando que todos aplaudan pero intercambien miradas de confusión.)

Jo: (Caminando hacía el frente del escenario.) ¡Perdonen la tardanza muchachos! Es que estaba siendo spoileada respecto al próximo capítulo de Spirairanger y ¡simplemente era díficil dejar de escuchar!

(Se oyen unas risas y de nuevo miran hacía la puerta, donde una misteriosa chica esta de pie con los brazos cruzados.)

Meepy: ¡Tú querías saber! Entonces no tienes derecho a arrepentirte.

(El publico ríe y aplaude mientras la autora da media vuelta y se va. Jo niega con la cabeza, pero no puede evitar reír.)

Jo: Sin más interrupciones, les doy la bienvenida a su show preferido, ¡Entrevistas S.S.!

(Aplausos.)

Jo: Y se que por este retraso, alguien va a matarme, así que no lo hare esperar más. ¡Damas y caballeros, el mayor de los Herederos Magiranger, Hikari Ozu!

(Señala hacía un costado del escenario por donde Hikari entra, saludando a la audiencia. Tras saludar a Jo, ambos se dejan caer en los comodos sillones de piel.)

Hikari: ¡Me debes una Jo! Ya estaba apuntó de irme cuando los productores me dijeron que no estabas por ningun sitio.

(Jo se sonroja un poco por la veguenza y el publico suelta unas risas.)

Jo: ¡Pero ya estoy aquí!

Hikari: Esta bien, te perdono. (Ambos no pueden evitar reírse.)

Jo: Ok jeje. ¡Comencemos! Que el publico sepa más de ti, ¿nombre completo y edad?

Hikari: (Sonrie.) Soy Hikari Ozu, y tengo 19 años con unos meses. Soy el mayor de mis primos y el próximo Heavenly Saint Sungel. Bueno, eso según Snowgel.

Jo: Recuerdo que Ikary no deja de mencionar el hecho de que escapaste de Magitopia.

Hikari: (Riendo.) Si, podría decirse. Aunque mis padres no lo tomaron tan mal como yo pensaba, se que en algún momento terminare siendo torturado.

Jo: ¿Lo dices por Snowgel?

Hikari: Un poco. Pero más por mi prima Kary, la deje sola y le tocara doble trabajo.

Jo: (Rie.) Esperemos que lo tome con calma. (Sonrie y mira hacía el publico.) Muy bien, ¿quién quiere comenzar con las preguntas?

(Varios alzan la mano, pero le pasan el microfono a una chica que se pone de pie.)

Jo: Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer.

Genesis: ¡Hola! Mi nombre en Genesis y mi pregunta es, ¿qué piensas de tus compañeros?

Hikari: ¡Hola! Hmm... Pero que buena pregunta. (Se lleva una mano a la barbilla y finje pensar intensamente.) Pues a quien conozco mejor es a Ikary, y si digo que lo odio, mi mamá me lanzara una de sus miradas fulminantes. (Rie junto con el publico.) ¡Es broma! Todos me agradan, aunque hay momentos en los que simplemente no puedo evitar molestarlos, principalmente a Erick, Kyra y a mi primo. ¡Es que de verdad son tan tontos con lo obvio! (Más risas.) En general, admiro mucho a los 5. Me parece que son el equipo perfecto de una manera imperfecta.

Genesis: Bueno, y cambiando de tema, ¿te gustaría tener una mascota?

Hikari: ¡Me encantaría! Quisiera tener un perro, porque por Smoky ya no soporto tan pacientemente a los gatos. Sería genial y espero un día poder tenerlo.

Genesis: Eso espero, ¡y gracias por responder!

Hikari: (Guiñandole un ojo.) Gracias a ti por preguntar.

Jo: (Riendo.) Muy bien, el que sigue.

(Le pasan el microfono a otra chica.)

Saky: Soy Saky y a mi me gustaria saber: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de venir de una familia mágica?

Hikari: La magia es algo que esta de más. Lo que más amo de la familia de la que vengo es lo que me han enseñado: ha ser valiente y temer seguir a mi corazón, sin importar los obstaculos que se pongan en mi camino.

Saky: ¿Cómo es ser un Spirairanger?

Hikari: Al menos para mi es algo confuso. Cuando me integre al equipo ellos ya tenían un problema encima: la busqueda del Libro Super Sentai. Y a pesar de que doy lo mejor de mi para ayudar, hay veces en las que ellos parecen tener una idea más clara de que estan haciendo y me siento perdido. Pero en general es como un viaje interesante entre el pasado y el presente.

Saky: ¿Y cómo te llevas con tu familia?

Hikari: Solo puedo decir que agradezco día a día el ser parte de la familia Ozu. Mis padres son realmente los mejores, siempre me apoyan, me escuchan y me aconsejan lo mejor posible, aunque algunas veces mi papá es muy exigente. Mis tios son increibles, aunque cuando se juntan es un desatre. Más mi tia Houka, que siempre parece querer enterarse de todo, y mi prima Kary, que da algo de... miedo. (Rie.) Y mis abuelos son nuestro gran ejemplo a seguir. ¡Todos son los mejores!

Saky: ¡Que bien! Gracias por responder.

(Hikari le sonrie y asienté. Saky toma asiento y le pasan el microfono a alguien más.)

Shaila: ¡Me alegro de conocerte, Hikari! Mi nombre es Shaila, quisiera saber, ¿cómo te consideras como persona?

Hikari: (Se deja caer en el respaldo del sillón mientras da un suspiro.) Excelente pregunta. En general, y seamos sinceros, se que soy demasiado impulsivo y no pienso mucho cuando digo las cosas. Pero no soy una mala persona, mi intención principal es la de poder ayudar a las personas, aunque mis metodos a veces no sean los más adecuados. Soy bastante bueno con la magia, y muy observador. Y no soy la persona más humilde del mundo. (El publico rie.)

Shaila: ¿Qué te gusta más de tener magia?

Hkari: Pues la magia tiene infinidad de ventajas. Pero uno de mis trucos favoritos es este. (Se pone de pie y saca su MagiPhone de su bolsillo.) _Magi Magi Localite_

(Del MagiPhone sale un brillo y luego frente a él aparece un espejo flotante, que parece hecho de agua.)

Hikari: (Mirando fijamente al espejo.) Muestrame Magitopia.

(En el objeto crsitalino se ve la imagen de la ciudad celestial, maravillando a todos los prensentes.)

Jo: ¡Wow! ¡Que truco!

Hikari: Lo utilizo para vigilar lugares a distancia. Aunque como requiere mucha magia, solo dura muy poco. (En cuanto lo dice, la imagen desaparece poco a poco junto con el objeto.

Shaila: ¡Pero que gran truco! Gracias, Hikari.

(Le da el microfono a otra chica.)

Eri: Creo que mi pregunta ya la respondiste pero aun así la hare. ¿Te agradan los otros Spirairangers?

Hikari: Pues como tal no me preguntaron lo mismo, así que tú tranquila. La verdad esos chicos me agradan, todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque, en menor cantidad, Erick Shiba. Él parece odiarme, pero no es mal chico. Supongo que es porque soy el primero, además de él, en no tener un interes en Lya y siente que soy un enemigo a vencer.

Jo: (Lo mira incredula.) ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

Hikari: Ya lo sabran. (Sonrie con malicia.)

Eri: (Riendo.) Jeje, muchas gracias.

Jo: ¡Muy bien, ultima persona!

(Le dan el microfono a otra chica, que entusiasta se pone de pie.)

Cassidy: Mi nombre es Cassidy y yo tengo una muy buena pregunta. Hikari, ¿te gusta el "negocio" familiar?

Hikari: (Riendo y negando con la cabeza.) Sigo sin entender como es que eso se me ocurrio. (Suspira, pero continua sonriendo.) Pues ultimamente, tanto a mi como a Kary, que somos los que estamos más involucrados, ya no nos entusiama la idea tanto como antes. En lo personal el hecho de defender un mundo y un gran poder me parece un gran honor, pero es la idea de alejarme del mundo "normal" lo que ya no me parece tan buena idea. Mis padres dicen que conmigo será distinto, pero no estoy del todo convencido. Me gustaría dejar de sentirme presionado. Pero, ¡bueno! (Suspira.) , espero tener una idea más clara cuando llegue el momento preciso.

Cassidy: ¿Y cómo te sientes como Spirairanger?

Hikari: La verdad, muy emocionado. Comienza una busqueda interesante, tanto por el Libro como para conocerme más a mi mismo. Y creo que, aunque no lo admitan, a cada uno de mis compañeros les sucede igual.

Cassidy: ¡Muchas gracias!

Hikari: (Lanzandole una sonrisa coqueta.) Un placer.

Jo: (Riendo mientras pone los ojos en blanco.) ¡Bueno, hemos llegado al final de un capítulo más! Y para el proximo, tendremos a alguien al que deberas quiero preguntarle tantas cosas... (Aprieta sus dientes mientras suelta un gritito.) ¡Ah! ¡Tontos spoilers!

(El publico ríe por su reacción.)

Jo: Así que, para que evitar matar a Meepy, en el próximo show tendremos al ya anunciado y misterioso héroe plateado.

Publico: ¡Uuuuh, vaya! (Intercambian miradas de curiosidad.)

Hikari: ¡Y evita hablar con Meepy antes del show esta vez!

(Risa general.)

Jo: Tratare, lo prometo. ¡Espero poder verlos pronto entonces! Yo soy Jo diciendoles: ¡Haganlo sonar amigos!

(Hikari y Jo se depiden mientras se apagan las luces.)

**Entonces... ¡Perdon por hacerles esto, pero tendran que estar atento al prox. episodio de Spirairanger!**

**Jeje podre Jo...**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Jay Gibken, SpiraiSilver

(Se escuchan aplausos y las luces se encienden, permitiendo que se vea a Jo quien esta al centro del escenario saludando a todos con una enorme sonrisa.)

Jo: ¡Es un placer saber de ustedes nuevamente, amigos! (Ríe.) ¡Bienvenidos a su programa favorito, Entrevistas S.S.!

(Gritos de alegría y emoción, junto con más aplausos.)

Jo: ¡Y por fin, después de esta muy angustiante espera debido a los spoilers de Meepy, les presento a nuestro entrevistado de hoy! Denle una calurosa bienvenida al más enigmático de los Spirairanger, el ya no tan misterioso héroe plateado... ¡Jay Gibken!

(El público aplaude con alegría mientras Jay entra por un costado. Se acerca a saludar a Jo y luego ambos toman asiento.)

Jay: ¡Hola a todos! (Mira alrededor y sonríe.) ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo porque Kyra dijo que me arrepentiría si no venía.

Jo: (Riendo.) Me alegro entonces que estés aquí.

Jay: Gracias por invitarme.

Jo: ¡De verdad que estoy emocionada por esta entrevista! (Ríe nerviosamente.) Hay tanto que quisiera preguntarte...

Ja: (Riendo.) Es por esa curiosidad por la que Meepy te spoilea con tanta facilidad. (El público ríe.)

Jo: (Bajando la vista sonrojada.) Si, ahora entiendo todo. ¡Pero que puedo hacer! (Sonríe.) ¡Es que simplemente amo Spirairanger! (Mira al público.) ¡Y se que no so la única!

(La audiencia la secunda con risas y aplausos.)

Jay: ¡Viva Spirairanger! (Ríe.)

Jo: ¡Por supuesto! (Deja escapar una gran sonrisa.) Para comenzar, ¡que el público sepa más sobre ti!

Jay: Me parece bien.

Jo: (Mirando unas tarjetas en sus manos.) ¿Nombre completo y edad?

Jay: Como creo que algunos ya lo saben, pero para los que no... Soy Jayden Gibken Kuroyashi, el mayor de los herederos Gokaiger con 18 años de edad.

Jo: ¿Eres como el guardián de Kyra?

Jay: Emm... No exactamente. Soy más como el sentido común y la prudencia que ella no tiene.

Jo: (Riendo.) ¿Tanto así?

Jay: (Asiente.) Ella no puede evitar ser así; es una cuestión genética, pero si no soy yo quien la ayuda, ¿quién entonces?

Jo: ¿Y ella esta de acuerdo?

Jay: ¡Por supuesto... que no! (Ríe junto con el publico.) Incluso busca cada oportunidad que tiene para recordarme que ella algún día será mi líder, que no tengo el derecho a decirle que hacer, bla bla bla... Pero luego termina metida en problemas y tengo que ir a rescatarla.

Jo: Eso explica el poco entusiasmo que tenía cuando supo que eras el séptimo ranger.

Jay: Raro habría sido lo contrario. (El publico ríe aún más.) Y será peor cuando se entere que fue su padre el que mando a ... checarla, por así decirlo.

Jo: ¿Fue el capitán Marvelous quien te mando?

Jay: ¿De verdad te sorprende?

Jo: (Riendo.) Muy cierto. (Mira sus tarjetas.) Hay algo que no me quedo muy claro al momento de conocerte... (Lo mira.) ¿Por qué "Kuroyashi"?

Jay: Mi madre nació en una de las familias más poderosas de la Galaxia Nova: la dinastía Kuroyashi. Pero cuando creció tenía conflictos con ellos y un día, no se muy bien de que forma, conoció a mi papá... Y ya luego nací yo.

Jo: ¿Solo eso?

Jay: Si no te cuido de los spoilers, te destruirán lo se

(Todos ríen a carcajadas y el publico aplaude.)

Jo: (Sonriendo.) Muy bien, muy bien... Entonces mejor pasemos a las preguntas. (Mira a la audiencia.) ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

(Varios alzan la mano. Le entregan el micrófono a una chica.)

Cassidy: Hola Jay, es un placer por fin poder conocer al héroe plateado. Me encanto tu aparición, pero me gustaría saber... ¿por qué le dices "bicha" a Kyra?

Jay: (Riendo.) Esa es una historia bastante curiosa. (Se acomoda en su asiento.) Veras, cuando ella tenía como unos 6 años se la vivía presumiendo del hecho de que era hija del capitán. A cada segundo me fastidiaba, repitiéndome que ella era la comandante y bla bla bla... El chiste es que yo, como un silencioso niño de 8 años, ya no lo soportaba más así que... decidí vengarme. (Suelta una sonrisa traviesa.)

Cassidy: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Jay: Escondí un escarabajo ontivero en su espada de juguete.

Jo: Escarabajo... ¿onti que?

Jay: Un insecto del Planeta Gamma que es como un escarabajo terrestre, pero con una textura más viscosa y mucho más grande.

Cassidy: ¡Iugh! ¿Y qué sucedió?

Jay: Lo obvio: grito tan fuerte que apuesto a que la escucharon al otro lado de la galaxia. (Ríe.) Yo me reí mucho, mientras le decía que no tenía porque asustarse, que ellos no atacaban a los de su misma especie. Ella se enojo mucho. Y ahora, cada vez que puedo le recuerdo el incidente llamándola "bicha".

Cassidy: (Riendo.) ¡Pobre Kyra! Y a todo esto, ¿por qué te enviaron a buscarla?

Jay: (Negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa.) Si hay algo en este mundo que no debes de hacer es alejar a a única hija del capitán Marvelous de su papá, porque se pondrá paranoico y mandara al pobre Jay al planeta Tierra para asegurarse de que este bien. (El publico ríe.) No diré mucho, porque temo que me escuche, pero básicamente ese fue el pretexto con el que me mandaron: ver que estuviera bien.

Cassidy: ¿Y qué piensas de poder ser un Spirairanger?

Jay: La verdad no se que decir. (Ríe y se acomoda en su asiento.) Me siento muy halagado... Y un poco confundido. Aún ahí cosas que deben explicarme, pero patear traseros malvados será interesante.

Cassidy: (Riendo.) ¡Suerte y gracias Jay!

(Le pasan el micrófono a otra chica, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Jo habla.)

Jo: Chicos, me temo que esta será la ultima persona. (El publico hace un sonido de tristeza.) Lo se y lo siento, pero prometo que los compensare, pero les debo dar un gran anuncio al final. (Mira a la chica con el micrófono.) Adelante, ¿nombre y preguntas?

Saky: Ya soy conocida por aquí, de hecho. (Risas.) Soy Saky y quería preguntarte, ¿qué piensas de ser un Spirairanger?

Jay: Pues... Parece que tengo más trabajo por hacer. La verdad aún no se ni quienes eran a los que golpee (Risas.), pero parece ser que hay un viaje muy interesante por delante.

Saky: Y, si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué escapaste de casa en el pasado? Recuerdo que mencionaste que por eso Kyra y tu conocieron a Iris Marleny...

Jay: (Da un suspiro, manteniendo su sonrisa.) No te preocupes, ya he aprendido a hablar de ello. La verdad tenía muchos problemas en mi cabeza en ese entonces por diversas situaciones, más que nada siento que comenzaba a afectarme el hecho de que me encontré con la familia de mi mamá que, bueno, son detestables. (Ríe levemente.) El chiste es que ya me habían dado mi Mobirate y una Ranger Key propia, así que me sentí muy capaz de enfrentar al mundo por mi cuenta. Mi papá no pensaba lo mismo, así que decidí huir. Pero Kyra me siguió y creo que ya saben lo demás.

Jo: Vaya, me alegro de que ya todo este mejor. (Mira a Saky

Saky: Y hablando de Kyra, ¿por qué no querías que ella se enterara que estabas en Sherouken?

Jay: Porque la conozco. Se que habría buscado cualquier pretexto para huir... Y también el capitán lo sabe, por eso me pidió ser discreto, pero como pueden ver fallo el plan.

Saky: (Ríe.) ¡Muchas gracias, Jay!

(Toma asiento y Jo se pone de pie.)

Jo: ¡Les tengo una gran noticia! (Frota sus manos emocionada.) Entrevistas S.S. empezará un nuevo proyecto: iremos tras bambalinas para conocer a los Spirairanger, ¡así que prepárense para ir a Sherouken! Serán episodios de "Un Día en la Vida de..." ¡Y ustedes elegirán con sus reviews a quien observaremos por un día completo!

(El publico grita emocionado.)

Jo: ¡Y eso no es todo! Además, conforme a eso, comenzaremos con las entrevistas a nuestros veteranos S.S. favoritos. (Mira sus tarjetas.) De hecho, ya teníamos en puerta a Ahim de Famille y Amy Yuuzuki. Y también esta Akagi Nobuo, a quien pienso sería interesante conocer porque no es un ranger oficial. ¡Pero la decisión final la tienen ustedes!

(Aplausos.)

Jo: Solo no olviden: puede que los personajes actúen un poco diferente, ya que estamos en un universo alterno donde algunos, bueno, ya tienen familias. ¡Dejen sus reviews con opiniones, votaciones, quejas o traumas!

(Risas y aún más aplausos. Jo mira Jay, quien también se pone de pie y se coloca junto a ella.)

Jo: Fue un placer conocer más de ti, Jay.

Jay: ¡Encantado!

Jo: Bueno (mira al publico), yo soy Jo, diciéndoles...

Jay: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos!

Ambos: ¡Hasta la próxima!

(Se despiden con efusividad mientras se apagan las luces.)

**Bueno, creo que Jo ya les explico como esta todo. **

**Perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero siempre me espero un tiempo para ver cuantas preguntas se juntan.**

**¡Gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Aclaraciones

(El estudio esta vació, pero se encienden las luces y se ve a Jo sentada en el centro, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa.)

Jo:¡Hola chicos! Se que este no es un programa normal de Entrevistas S.S. pero considero importante hacerles una aclaración.

Muchos han manifestado sus dudas respecto a varias cuestiones como:

"¿A fuerzas los veteranos serán entrevistados en AU?"

"¿Solo se considera el universo de los Spirairanger?"

"¿Qué pasa si no me gusta la pareja?"

"¿El 'Día en la Vida de...' es solo para Spirairangers?"

"¿Qué pasa si quiero entrevistar a un personaje pero que me responda como ranger?"

Así que considero una buena opción que todo quede claro para que el programa fluya bien.

1.- Los rangers veteranos (y todos los personajes en general) pueden y serán entrevistados como ellos mismos (basado en lo transmitido en la serie y lo publicado por la TOEI). Es opcional incluir preguntas respecto a sus hijos y/o familias que existen en el Spirairanger AU, esa ya es decisión de ustedes.

2.- El universo depende de las preguntas.

3.- Es un programa libre. (Ríe.) Cada quien puede elegir a la pareja que más le guste. Se puede discutir de 2 diferentes al mismo tiempo si quieren.

4.- "Un día en la vida de..." es para cualquier personaje que quieran en el tiempo que quieran. Si quieren que estemos en la vida de Hiromu Sakurada mientras peleaba contra Vaglass, ¡así será! (Sonríe.)

5.- Se pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran, sobre el tema que quieran, de la forma que quieran. Este programa es para ustedes, hecho por ustedes.

6.- Se puede entrevistar a quien quieran: héroes, aliados, villanos incluso. También pueden hacerse entrevistas por equipo (de preferencia parejas no, ya que eso siempre genera conflictos).

Y solo porque amo los spoilers (Risa traviesa.), les aclare bien que proyectos se tienen para este su programa:

-Entrevistas (lo de siempre)

-Un Día en la Vida de...

-Detrás de Cámaras y Curiosidades

-Conociendo a los Autores

Este ultimo lo aclare más adelante.

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Y espero que las dudas hayan sido aclaradas.

Yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos! (Se despide agitando su mano.) ¡Hasta el siguiente programa!

**Espero que las preguntas hayan sido resueltas. Si sienten confusión respecto a algo, no duden en manifestarlo :D**


End file.
